


Raw and Weak-Kneed

by amethystbrooke



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystbrooke/pseuds/amethystbrooke
Summary: Eva goes out to let off some steam and put her relationship with Charles in the past when she runs into a hunky stranger and has a one night stand that she won't ever forget.
Relationships: Deeva
Kudos: 15





	Raw and Weak-Kneed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Freya and Wox for helping me with this ;A;

Eva grumbled as she lifted a glass to her lips as music blasted throughout the club speakers. 

A fellow fencer had approached Eva, pointing out that the raven haired woman had seemed more on edge than usual. Eva avoided telling her about Charles and their now ended friends-with-benefits arrangement and how it has been over month since she had sex. That and her disappointment that Charles didn’t feel the same as she did had been eating at her. Eva has to accept it but it still stung. Outwardly, She blamed her recent moods on work. 

Then the woman somehow convinced Eva to come out with her to a new club opening. She supposed her martini, watching the bodies on the dancefloor writhe against each other. Eva wasn’t in the mood for this, she hoped it would help but the music was starting to give her a headache and she didn’t feel like dancing. She was contemplating just finishing her drink when a man came up to the bar next to her, ordering a drink for himself and a round of shots for the guys he was with.   
He had medium dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up and his red tie loose around his neck. He was chewing on a swizzle stick as the bartender poured drinks.   
“A daiquiri?” Eva asked, his attention turning to her. “I didn’t see any college sorority sisters with your group.”   
The stranger chuckled as the bartender slid his daiquiri to him. He plucked the cherry garnish off the top and looked her in the eye as he ate the cherry, taking a moment to swallow it before sliding the stem into his mouth.   
“You think that will impress me, what are you twel--” Before she could finish her sentence he took it out of his mouth with four knots in it before setting it on the bar next to her. She looked a bit stunned at the knotted stem.   
“Her next drink is on me.” He told the bartender. “See you around, Gorgeous.” He said, winking at her before taking his daiquiri and shots back to his table. She watched him walk away and then looked down at the cherry stem before downing her martini.   
“Another martini, extra dirty.” She said to the bartender.   
  
After about 20 minutes, Eva slid off her bar stool and walked over to the table where he was sipping on his drink while his group was on the floor dancing.   
“I’m Eva.” She told him.   
“Dean, and I was wondering when you were going to make your way over here.” He said, relaxing against the plush booth seat.   
“What made you so sure I was going to come over?” Eva asked, sitting across from him.   
“Would you believe I’m psychic?” He asked.   
“Oh? If that’s the case then what color underwear am I wearing?” She smirked, sipping her Martini.   
He smirked and pressed his fingers against his temple, squinting at her before saying “You’re not wearing any...Am I right?”   
“Do you want to find out?”   
  
Not even 10 minutes later, he was pressing her against her apartment door as they kissed, their tongues rubbing against one another, as she struggled to get her key into the slot. God, he was really good at kissing. Eva let out a soft moan before biting his lip, hard. He groaned and pulled away, touching his fingers to his lips, checking that he was in fact bleeding.   
“You’re gonna pay for that.” He growled.   
“Oh what are you gonna do, Spank meEE--!!” She yelped as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, taking her keys from her and unlocked her door. He carried her in, kicking the door close behind her and locking it. He threw her down on the couch, not hard enough to injure her of course but roughly enough to let her know that she was in for a very fun time. He pulled his tie completely off, kicking his shoes off, Eva taking hers off as well.   
He knelt down, his hand wrapping around the back of her neck as he pulled to him, kissing her roughly. The two of them tore at each other’s clothes, shedding it all onto the floor.   
  
“I see that I was right about you not wearing any panties.” Dean purred, his dark eyes looking up at her as he placed little bites along her skin as he moved down her body, his hands cupping her breasts. He pinched and tugged on her nipples, Eva letting out a cry and grinning, her fingers grasping his hair and pulling it. One of his hands left her breast and pushed her legs apart, his tongue taking over on her free nipple now, soothing the aching bud as he continued to punish the other one.   
  


His fingers slowly dipped between her lips, rubbing her clit in slow yet rough circles, the raven haired beauty shivering.   
“Faster--” She said, biting her lip, looking down at him.   
“What was that?” His tone was playful as he started going slower.   
“I said faster!” She growled in annoyance.   
“Didn’t your mama teach you that if you want something you have to say please?” Dean asked, going even slower on her clit now.   
“Mmm--Please!” She whimpered.   
“Please what?” He was making her squirm. What an evil man. She clenched her jaw, pulling his hair tighter. “C’mon….” He said raising a brow as she continued to flounder internally.   
“Please...rub my...clit faster…” She muttered.   
“Just a little louder, Gorgeous, I couldn’t hear that.”   
“FASTER, PLEASE RUB IT FASTER! PLEASE.” She yelped, her face flushing.   
“Now there is a sensible request.” He chuckled, pinching her clit making her yelp again before giving her what she asked for. He licked his thumb and rubbed it against her clit at an incredibly fast pace. She cried out, Dean continued to lick, kiss and nibble down her until he made it between her legs. As he continued to work on the most sensitive bud, he bit into the side of her thigh, hard.   
“FUCK!” She shouted, Dean removing his fingers and pressing his mouth against her wet folds, he rubbed his tongue in a coarse patten along them. He slid a finger into her slit, pumping it in and out as his tongue continued to rub against her folds. After a moment he slid another finger in, Eva moaning loudly. Her body was starting to tremble when he slid a third finger in. She inhaled sharply, her back arching against the back of the couch, her nails digging into his scalp. Right as she was about to reach her release he pulled away and out of her.   
“No-No-what are you doing!?” She screeched, sitting up.   
“We’re not anywhere close to finishing yet.” He said, sucking on his fingers. He sat on the couch next to her as she pouted. He chuckled at how cute it was as he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, pulling her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to gently kiss her shoulders and back. Eva placed her hands over his and began to grind against his lap. Dean groaned, one of his hands sliding down her stomach and between her legs. His middle finger pressed again against her clit, rubbing it as he placed gentle kisses down her back. She rubbed her wet slit against his cock, eliciting a growl from him, his teeth biting into her skin. She moaned as his teeth sank into her and began to grind against him harder and faster, his fingers on her clit matching her rhythm. Right as they were both getting close again, he pulled his hand away from her, easily lifting her off his lap.   
“Wha--Again?” She asked, starting to feel irritated.   
“Mmhm, I told you, we’re not anywhere close to finished yet.” He smirked, knowing that she was starting to get miffed with him. He stood up and kissed the back of her neck before making her bend over, hands placed on the coffee table, knees against the rug. He knelt down, engulfing as much of her pink folds into his mouth as he could, letting his tongue roughly explore her folds.  
Eva whimpered, her finger prints smearing on the top of the glass coffee table, as he pinched and rubbed her clit in a coarse but pleasurably way between his thumb and forefinger.   
“God--t-that feels so good--” She moaned, his tongue pushing into her slit, rubbing against her walls. He could feel her muscles flex and tense around him. She let out a sharp gasp as he found her special bundle of nerves, the ones that would send her shooting off like a rocket. His fingers rubbed her clit faster as his tongue swirled around those nerves, giving them a copious amount of attention as she began to tremble. She was so close now, she needed this so bad, she needed the release. And right as her toes began to curl, he pulled his tongue out of her, placing a kiss on the outer rim of the opening and licking his lips, sucking his finger. Again? AGAIN!? HE DENIED HER AGAIN!?   
  
“Y-you bastard!” She shouted, whipping around to face him “Why won’t you let me fucking cum, you son of a bitch!?” She reached out to push him but he grabbed her wrists, holding her firmly but not enough to hurt her.   
“Hey, call my mom a bitch again and I’ll throw you over my knee for a proper spanking!” He said, glaring down at her.   
Eva felt her face flush at the idea of going over his knee “Yeah? What if I said you were only subpar at eating pussy--and your cologne smells like pesticide?” She asked, grinning. He grinned back.   
“Oh so you want to be thrown over my knee for a spanking?” He questioned.   
“Ha! I’d like to see you even try!” She challenged him. Dean grinned, grabbing his belt from the floor and picking her up easily, sitting down on the couch with her across his knees, she could feel his erection pressing into her stomach.   
“So you like to be punished, huh? I can work with that.” He said, folding his belt in half and giving her ass a smack with it. Eva bit her lip and whimpered. With his other hand, two fingers slid into her slit, pumping them in and out of her, the dark haired beauty squirming on his lap. He paused his fingers and gave her another firm smack, Eva crying out a little before he started fucking her with his fingers again.   
“Haahh--” She gasped, his fingers rubbing against the top of her walls, where her sensitive nerves were. She curled her toes, gripping the couch. He paused his fingers again and gave her another spanking before his fingers rubbed roughly against that spot.   
“Fffucckkkkk--” She groaned, shivering against his lap.   
“You like that, huh?” He asked in a deep whisper. She nodded, tears pricking her eyes as she spanked her with the belt again, not even stopping his fingers this time. She let out a sharp exhale, grabbing the edge of the couch and digging her nails into it.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck---Haahh s-so close!” She croaked.   
“You’re close? You want to cum really bad, huh?” He asked, slapping her ass again as he fingered her.   
“Y-Yes--Pl-Please let me--” She begged.   
“Are you going to be good?” He inquired, giving her a little bit of a rougher slap, speeding up his pumps.   
“Yes--Yes-I Promise!!” Eva pleaded, more tears gathering in her eyes.   
“Ask nicely.” He ordered.   
“D-Dean, p-please can I cum?” She whimpered in a sweet voice.   
“Yes.” He said, giving her one last smack as he thrusted his fingers into her harder and faster. After a moment she cried out, shaking against him as he pulled his fingers out, sucking on them and tossed the belt aside. He rubbed her back gently as she shook against him, her knees hitting the rug beneath the couch as she slid off of his legs. After catching her breathe she reached up, pulling him down for a deep kiss.   
As she pulled away, she pulled him down on the carpet with her. He was careful not to crush her with his body weight as he bent his head down and kissed her intensely, reaching to grab his pants nearby. As they kissed, he dug around for his wallet, pulling it out of his back pocket. They pulled away, Eva licking her lips as she watched him grab a condom out of his wallet. He tossed the leather accessory aside and tore open the foil with his teeth. He pulled out the small latex sleeve and rolled it onto his hard cock.   
Dean tossed the empty foil to the side and placed his arms on either side of her, giving her another kiss as he rubbed his member against her engorged folds. He bit the inside of his cheek and gave her one last kiss.   
  
“Are you ready?” He asked, wanting to confirm before he started.   
“I’ve been ready, just waiting on you.” She said smartly. He chuckled and pushed into her, Eva mewled as she felt him against her walls, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
“Brat.” He grunted, as he picked up a quick and rigorous pace. He thrusted into her as he nipped at her lips and neck. She dug her nails into his back, her moans echoing throughout her apartment. She was more sensitive due to cumming a second ago, and her legs were already trembling again.   
“God--you feel so good.” she said in a breathy voice as he looked down at her, kissing her forehead before burying his head into her neck. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep up this pace with her vaginal muscles already squeezing him. Dean continued to drive his cock into her, reaching between and once again rubbing her clit. Eva bit her lip, shivering beneath him as her muscles began to tense. One hand was now entangled in his hair, pulling on it as her nails drew blood on his back. She arched her back and cried out his name as he railed into her one final time.   
They trembled and spasmed against each other, both of them riding the high of their release. After a moment or two, they both let out a breath they didn’t know they had been holding in and began to relax against each other. Dean pulled out of her and rolled onto the floor beside her.   
“My, oh my…” Eva said in a dreamy voice as she looked up at the ceiling.   
“Agreed…” Dean said as he tried to catch his breath. Eva closed her eyes, letting the cool air from the fan above them wash over her.   
  
When she awoke, she had been moved to the couch, a throw blanket put on her. Her clothes had been folded and placed on the coffee table next to a glass of water. His clothes were gone. She sat up, quietly looking around her apartment. He had left.   
On the way to her apartment earlier they had both agreed that this was just a one night stand. Eva hadn’t felt like she was interested in jumping into another sort of relationship but after what they had experienced together a part of her regretted not at least getting his phone number. She wrapped the blanket around her and walked to her bathroom, going to take a hot shower and go to bed.   
  
The next day was a Saturday, and she had decided it was finally time to see Ben’s new place. Because of the bad blood between him and their father, she had avoided it but she could play it off as an excuse to check in on his health. Eva pulled on dark blue jeans, a tight black turtleneck, and a black leather jacket grimacing due to the rug burn from last night. As she did her hair and make up, she thought about last night and that guy, Dean.   
There had to be some way to find him again, LA was a big city but it wasn’t impossible to run into someone again. Maybe if she went back to that same club…? She let out a ‘tsk’ noise, annoyed at herself for being hung up on some random guy just because he fucked good. What was she? Some 20 year old co-ed?   
  
She grabbed her motorcycle helmet and made her way downstairs to her bike. It was a long drive all the way across town but she made it to a large concrete apartment building. She parked, and pulled off her helmet. No elevator, all stairs? Eugh. She began to trek upstairs, regretting wearing both a turtleneck and her leather jacket. When she finally made it up she pulled out her phone, checking the apartment number from his text and walking past the first apartment to her right and going to the one on her left. She knocked on the door.   
  
Eva heard voices inside and what sounded like scrambling around, crossing her arms as she waited. After a moment Ben opened the door.   
“Eva!” He said excitedly, pulling her into a hug. “I wasn’t expecting you, I’m so happy to see you!” Her little brother beamed.   
“Yeah, I thought I would check in on you.” She said.   
“Come in! I apologize, I already have company over but he’s super nice. Eva, this is Dean.” Ben said.   
Eva’s eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw a familiar face sitting on the couch.   
“Hi, Eva, nice to meet you.” Dean said, smiling and giving her a casual wave from the couch.


End file.
